Closed Beta
Closed Beta (CB) was the first game status transition since the game went live with Pre-Closed Beta (PCB). The server was shut down from 02:00 GMT on 02/02/10 and was reopened at 10:00 GMT later that day. This version was superseeded by Limited Open Beta on 19/03/10. Updates Skybox "The skybox, lighting effect and night view have been added to the game. Players are enable to view the sky by changing the display settings. When the function is enabled, the view angle can be changed to show the sky by right clicking and dragging the mouse. Players can also activate the Half Transparent effect in the display settings. Buildings will be translucent and the angle view will not be blocked if the effect is selected." Character Avatar "Some new avatars have been added for you to choose in the game. Players can choose the one you like when creating a character after login or change your avatar at Alei Yan (252,130) in Luo Yang." End of PCB Events "Players will no longer be able to obtain Happiness Snowballs, Mallets and Golden Hammers." Minor Icon Modifications "The icon and effect of Shaolin class skill Slam Attack has been upgraded. The icon of Red Dragon Capsule has been upgraded. The instruction of Thunder Shower Scroll has been upgraded." Small Bug Fix "Fixed the bug that players cannot cancel in the reconfirmation window after deleting character or selecting “Previous”." Events 'Cupid''s Kiss "Event Time: 12/02/2010 - 18/02/2010 NPC: Cupid in Luo Yang (177, 102) Event Details: During this event, players at Level 20 (or above) will need to seek out Love-Junior in Luo Yang (177, 102) to receive the coveted “Cupid’s Arrow”. Once you’ve snapped up the dart of love, you may only use it on another player of different gender to be able to carry the “Cupid’s Kiss”. Once both players have this status, they will be able to couple up and find Love-Junior to ask for the special awards on offer. Enjoy your gifts and remember, each character will be entitled to one “Cupid’s Arrow” every day, which can be used up to 3 times. " Marriage Memory "NPC: Le Chi in Luo Yang (177,94) Event Details: All married players can go to Luo Yang and find Le Chi (177,94), click "Wedding Renewing" to start their romantic parade again immediately as long as they have enough Love Stories and Gold! In the same day, the first three Marriage Memories are a parade of normal size, the fourth and fifth are a parade of big size, the sixth and after are a parade of luxurious size. Players can get married again up to 9 times a day. Notice: During the same day, the first Marriage Memory costs 1 Love Story and 10 Gold, players will need to pay twice as much as the previous time if they want to experience it again. For example: the second time requires 2 Love Story and 20 Gold, the third time requires 4 Love Story and 40 Gold, etc." A Ticket to Heaven "Event Time: 10/02/2010 - 17/02/2010 NPC: Matchmaker in Luo Yang (46,62) Event Details: During the event, players of Level 20 or above can receive a Luxury Wedding Pack from Matchmaker in Luo Yang (46,62). It includes: Wedding Card x 1, Love Story x 5 and 999 Roses x 1. Each player can receive the pack only once during the event." Class Festival Medals "Event Time: 02/02/2010 - 24/02/2010 Event Details: During this event from February 2nd to 24th, don't miss class quests, the Bosses of Grasslands, Werewolf Hill, Mt. Fire Rock, Pet Island, and the Bosses of No One Escape, Chess Challenge, Intruders, and Thief Raid events can drop Festival Medals. From February 10th to February 24th, players above Lv 25 can use the Festival Medals to exchange for the Festival Invitation of your class through the Class Quest Giver. Collect Festival Medals from all nine classes and go to Luo Yang's Chu-Keh (194,180) to exchange for an award which include: mounts, a 5 slot Travelling Bag, a 5 slot Grid Box, Merry Christmas Hat, Disguise Pill or Snowball of Happiness. Players can make this exchange a maximum of six times per day." Holy Dumpling "Event Time: 03/02/2010 - 03/03/2010 NPC: Tung Cho in Su Zhou (129, 213) Event Details: During the event, players above Lv 10 can receive a package from Tung Cho (129, 213) in Su Zhou. Players of Spousal relationship, Kin relationship and Master-apprentice relationship have an extra chance to receive the Holy Dumpling package as a team. Some dumplings can be used on others and some can only be used on yourself. Eating a dumpling will restore your HP and you will gain a blessing Buff. If you are lucky enough, you may find a gold coin, silver coin or copper." The God of Fortune "NPC: Master Zhao in Da Li (160,156) Event Details: All players can join the “The God of Fortune” event and receive 20 gold from Master Zhao in Da Li (160,156). Each character can only do it once per day." Category:Major Updates